Surprise
by jaibhagwan
Summary: A fluffy one shot based on the writing prompt: karaoke. Daryl plans a surprise party for Carol's birthday.


Daryl got the idea while he was out on a run with Glenn. They had gone out for some needed supplies. On the way back to the prison, they had to take a detour and came across a tavern that had been relatively untouched. They found several cases of beer and liquor and a dusty karaoke machine. He knew that Carol's birthday was coming up, and he thought it would be a good idea to throw her a party.

She had been working really hard ever since they brought in the new folks from Woodbury. It seemed that every time he went out these days, Daryl would find someone new who needed refuge. Carol welcomed them all openly and helped get them settled into their new home. Her kindness quickly made her the most popular person in the prison. People were always seeking her out for help and asking for things. The woman wore herself ragged but she never complained. She had a smile and a kind word for everyone. Daryl felt she'd earned some type of medal for her service. He figured a party would at least give her the recognition she deserved.

Daryl knew he would have difficulty pulling it off on his own so he swore Glenn to secrecy. To his credit, Glenn knew that he couldn't keep it a secret, but he agreed not to tell Carol.

"Besides," he told Daryl, "It'll be easier to plan with more assistance. I know it would make Maggie happy to help out."

It was a romantic idea, but he knew better than to tease Daryl about it. Glenn wished he'd thought of it himself. Even though she had told him it didn't matter, he'd never been able to give Maggie the wedding she had probably once dreamed about before the walkers came.

Without any prodding, Daryl got the council involved. They came up with some urgent task that needed to be done immediately in another part of the prison. He knew that she wouldn't say no. And she hadn't. Always eager to put her skills to work, she had spent the day organizing medical supplies with Tyreese while everyone got ready for the party.

Beth agreed to be on babysitting duty for the day with Carl's help. Sorting through an assortment of impractical clothing scheduled to be repurposed, Maggie found a pretty red dress she thought Carol would like and made Carol wear it after her shower.

"Just for shits and giggles, Carol. Come on! It's your birthday!" she had insisted.

The kids were glad to help, too. They made some paper decorations and hung them up all over the cell block. They even made a birthday card that everyone signed with special messages of gratitude for Carol. Glenn and Rick set up the karaoke machine after they agreed it would be an appropriate use of the generator to run it. Hershel said the party would be good medicine. Everyone was desperate for a little fun to let go of the chronic stress of their harsh, daily life. Daryl even showered for the occasion and got dressed in his cleanest sleeveless shirt. He even joked that it was his 'Sunday best.' Seeing everyone helping to prepare for Carol's party had put him in a pleasant mood.

When Carol eventually learned there was a big party in her honor happening in the cell block, she was overwhelmed. No one had ever done such a nice thing for her.

Daryl saw her enter the cell block from across the way, and his breath left him. She was absolutely stunning dressed in red. When she saw him noticing her, she made a flirtatious twirl allowing the skirt of the dress to billow around her, and his heart beat a little faster. He swore the dress made her eyes even bluer. She was a heavenly vision. He couldn't help but give her a wide grin of approval.

The party was a great success, quite possibly because the booze flowed so freely. Everyone was singing karaoke and enjoying themselves. Beth and Maggie sang a duet. Daryl shocked everyone when he revealed that he planned to sing a song, too, as a birthday present for Carol. Soon after, Glenn started a betting pool about which song Daryl would sing. He bet a week's worth of chores that it would be 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC. He ended up losing. No one even suspected the grand finale.

Daryl grabbed the mic and put his half-empty beer down.

"Thanks everyone, for pitchin' in tonight ,and helpin' us to celebrate a special day for a very special lady who does so much for all of us. This song is for the birthday girl. Ain't never done this before, so bear with me."

What came next surprised everyone. Instead of a heavily tempoed electric guitar, the soothing, melodic tenor of an acoustic one filled the air. The entire room went still. With his eyes on Carol's, Daryl began to sing completely on key. Filled with more than simple liquid courage, her gaze fed him a profound sense of valor and worth that encouraged him; he never once looked away as the truth began to spill from his lips.

"_At times I just don't know  
How you could be anything but beautiful  
I think that I was made for you  
And you were made for me"_

Carol was breathless. The lights seemed to dim as if they were the only two people in the room.

"And I know that I won't ever change  
We've been friends through rain or shine  
For such a long, long time"

As if being followed by a spotlight, Daryl moved slowly closer to Carol as he serenaded her, stopping just in front of her. She looked up at him with dewy eyes as he continued. He couldn't help but smile at her as he sang.

_"__Laughing eyes and smiling face  
It seems so lucky just to have the right  
Of telling you with all my might_

He reached his right hand out to slowly caress her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

_"__You're beautiful tonight"_

Truthfully, his eyes were a little moist as they bore into her soul. _Where has this man been all my life_, she wondered to herself.

_"__And I know that you won't ever stray  
Cause you've been that way from day to day"_

His hand moved to stroke the fine hairs just above her ear, teasing her scalp gently. As his fingers lightly graced the tip of her ear, she felt a shivery tingle drift down her neck into the deepest part of her chest.

_"__For such a long, long time"_

Taking another step closer to her, Daryl's hand slipped slowly down her neck and shoulder, tracing her delicate contours before gliding onto her lower back.

_"__And when you hold me tight  
How could life be anything but beautiful  
I think that I was made for you  
And you were made for me"_

It was more than just a song; Daryl felt the words as he sang them. _Nothin' could be more true_, he thought, gazing into her crystalline eyes— they were perfect for each other.

_"__And I know that I won't ever change  
We've been friends through rain or shine  
For such a long, long time"_

As they were swaying to the music, Carol wondered if it was the closest Daryl would ever get to dancing.

_"__Well, I must say it means so much to me"_

Yes, he was nearly dancing with her. And Carol didn't mind one bit when he almost stepped on her foot.

_"__To be the one"_

He slowed their rocking.

_"__who's telling you"_

Daryl looked longingly at the woman before him. She was amazing, and he loved her. He had for a long time.

_"__I'm telling you, that you're beautiful."_

Carol was enchanted by the spell Daryl cast upon her with his gaze. He was the only man in the room. She was the only woman. Her breath rose and fell rapidly in her chest. The space between them was highly charged with a magnetic force. Carol felt the pull and tingle of the energy over her entire body as all the hairs on her arm stood on end.

Before the music was even over Mika shouted out, "Kiss her!"

But Daryl hadn't really needed the encouragement. His lips were on hers with a fierce determination. In all his life, he had never wanted to do something so much for so long. Kissing Carol was worth the wait. Her lips were as soft and warm as he'd imagined. As their lips locked, he felt a descending buzz that traveled the core length of his body into the tips of his toes. He had never felt more alive.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house at the finale. The room erupted into a cacophony of whistles, hoots, and hollers as they watched their two friends finally embrace each other passionately.

Carol thought it was by far the best birthday she'd ever had. But she also enjoyed the week that followed as Glenn and the others took over her chores. She'd discovered they had all lost some kind of bet. She didn't feel the least bit guilty. It gave her more time to spend alone with Daryl. And he seemed to want to spend a lot of time alone with her. She had laughed when he told her they needed to make up for lost time.

A good sport, Glenn was only a little upset that he'd lost the contest. "You had to be a closet romantic," he whined to Daryl as he scrubbed the dirty dishes. "I gotta admit, I did not see that coming."

"Guess I'm full of surprises," Daryl smirked contentedly. He had every reason to smile.

* * *

AN: Lyrics are from Gordon Lightfoot's song 'Beautiful'


End file.
